I Roll my Eyes
by Violet Aura
Summary: “I’ve always hated school dances, they bugged me, I mean, why spend one night bein’ all sappy and romantic? Why can’t we just do that everyday? Not that I would want to” Romy OneShot! Some other slight couples too, Rogue’s POV


**Summary: "I've always hated school dances, they bugged me, I mean, why spend one night bein' all sappy and romantic? Why can't we just do that everyday? Not that I would want to" Romy One-Shot! Some other slight couples too, Rogue's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Author's Note: Ok, some of you may hate me because I haven't updated in ages, literally, I'm sorry for that but I'm been having major writer's block on almost all my Teen Titans fics, sorry! My X-men fics will probably be updated more because I got inspired because of X-men 3: The Last Stand, which is awesome! Well, sorry again! Now on with the story…Oh, and I'm terrible at accents, so I won't even bother...**

I roll my eyes at the absolute disgusting-ness of what I was seeing; Lancy-poo sneaked up from behind Kitty and gave her a "bouquet" of daisies, which by "bouquet", I mean he probably picked the daises from around the school, oblivious to the "NO picking flowers" signs everywhere. Kitty kissed his cheek as he asked her to the school dance this Friday, her face perked up even more than it usually was, which I doubted was even possible.

I turned around to "people-watch" more, I know it sounds pathetic, but I had this "wonderful" idea today to come to school early to catch up on schoolwork, when I realized I had nothing to catch up on, thus I was watching guys being all sappy to get girls to go with them to the dance.

Now this was absolutely romantic and cute! Jean and Scott flirting! Awww! Please, if you didn't sense sarcasm in that, you will be wacked in the head with something large.

Obviously, Scott asked Jean to the dance, which gained at least three eye-rolls. Then she said yes in the most disgusting way possible, which gained a couple more eye-rolls. Soon, the school bell rang and I thanked no one in particular that all these "perfect couples" would be out of sight, wouldn't it be great if they were out of sight like, say, forever? Ah, perfection.

I was in chemistry when I saw Bobby looking all nervous as he sat beside Jubilee, I guessed he wanted to ask her to the dance, Jubilee looked impatient and began tapping her pencil on her desk in a bored way, she then got very, very impatient she yelled, "Bobby! What do you wanna ask me? Spit it out!", Bobby looked shocked at first then gained his composure and asked her. She, no doubt about it, said yes, I could die at the gross cuteness of it; my eye-rolling has become a huge habit now.

It was lunch time and I sat with Kitty, Jean and all the "good" people, I wanted to site with someone else but Scott said "It would be nice if we spent some quality time together", normally, I would argue and sit with Wanda, but today I just did not feel in the mood, and at the moment, Toad was asking, well more like begging Wanda to go with him to the dance, and I did not want to be around to see Toad slammed against a wall, can you imagine how much slime would be all over the place? Ew, I don't even wanna think about it.

Also at their table was Pietro asking Tabitha to the dance, for a player, he sure seemed serious when asking Tabby, she smiled happily and said yes, man, if I had a dollar for every time I rolled my eyes, just for today, I'd be on a private plane drinking wine traveling all around the world, far, far, away from Jean and Scott, the good life.

Speaking of players, one particular one took a seat next to me, "Bonjour Chere"

I growled at that voice and that nickname, he made me sick. "What do you want Swamp Rat" You might be wondering just about now why Gambit is sitting at the "good guys" table, well the reason for that is…well, he is a good guy, he joined the team a few weeks ago and Professor said that since he's 18, he should go to school here! It was the most amazing idea Professor ever had! Sense the sarcasm in that.

"Well, Remy's just wondering, do you have a date for the dance?"

"Nope, I don't wanna go" I rolled my eyes again.

I'm not so sure about this, but I think I actually saw a look of _disappointment_ in his voice.

"Why chere? Dances are fun!"

"I've always hated school dances, they bugged me, I mean, why spend one night bein' all sappy and romantic? Why can't we just do that everyday? Not that I would want to" I answered proudly.

Remy looked a little dumbfounded at that.

"Why not ask someone else? I mean any girl would want to go with you"

"Any girl?"

"Yup" I answered not really paying attention.

"Pick you up at 8" Remy then left.

"WHAT! I didn't say I would go!" I will never take paying attention for granted again.

"Yes you did, you said any girl would want to go with me" Remy smiled.

"Why you dirty little Swamp Rat!"

"I may be a Swamp Rat, but I'm _your _Swamp Rat" Remy then left into the school.

After that, I banged my head into the table, had a little tantrum and rolled my eyes at all the people who tried to stop me…

After school, I went into the mansion looking for that thieving little annoying rat, he wasn't in school the rest of the day after lunch, and I found that a little weird. I found him in the kitchen making dinner. Man, I seriously wanted to dump all that soup on him right now.

"Yes, chere?" Remy smirked, I hated it when he did that.

"Listen here, I'm not going to that stupid dance with you! Or anybody!"

Remy's smirk grew larger, was it something I said?

"You know chere, all the adults will be out on that night, they're still trying to find a babysitter, they said that the babysitter would have to be someone who's not going to the dance, and did I mention that Jamie, Rahne, Amara and Roberto are staying home?"

"Ok, I give!" I said then walked out leaving Remy to smirk like he was the king of the world. I would much rather go the dance anyway, I do not wanna be in charge of a little boy who can multiply himself which causes more trouble, a princess who only cares about her nails and hair, a girl who will not stop talking and a guy who will never stop bragging about his "great body" or "awesome powers".

Remy was the better choice, even though I wouldn't admit.

When I walked into my room, it was filled with clothes. Pink clothes. I would scream right now, but that would cause trouble, and trouble is the last thing I needed right now, also, how would I explain to everybody how some pink clothes freaked me out? I decided to just slip away quietly, then I heard a shriek that was all too familiar, "ROGUE!" Kitty yelled happily.

"Hi, Kit, what's up?" I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you like going to the dance? Cuz I am so totally going!" Kitty smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"Awesome" I whispered sarcastically. "Um, I'm not going" I lied.

"Why not?" Kitty was looking around for something to wear.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" I rolled my eyes.

"Um, yes?" Kitty then pulled out a sleeveless pink blouse then showed it to me, "This would look so cute on you!" I quickly pushed the blouse away.

"I don't think so, I better get going, stuff to do" I made my way to the door, and when the door was close, I sprinted to absolutely nowhere in particular. That's when I heard the Prof. mentally calling me, now I had a place to sprint to.

When I got there, all the adults were seated around the tiny desk, which was actually a funny sight since the table was so small and everyone was big and tall.

"Hello Rogue" The Prof. smiled.

"Uh, hi?" I answered questioningly.

"Rogue, the reason we called you here is because we have something you might find interesting and appealing-" Storm began but was cut off my Logan, who was impatient, no doubt.

"Ok Stripes, Hank over here worked on this thing that will control your powers. He's been working on it day and night, so if you don't take it, it'll break the furball's heart" Logan answered nonchalantly and got glares from the rest of the adults in the room.

Ok, that was a lot of information to take in a few seconds, but at least now, I had an explanation to why Mr. McCoy was up until late at night, I thought that he was just up so late because he was partying with the grown-ups, which is kind of a weird thing to say, in my head, Prof. was spinning around on his wheelchair drunk and saying, "LOOK, I CAN DO A 360!" then spinning around like a maniac.

"But how?" I asked.

"Well, ever since you defeated Apocalypse, all of us here were so proud of your bravery and courage that we decided you needed a prize for that, so here it is" Beast said then Storm handed me a necklace that had three gems of three different colors on it, red, black and green, I had a weird feeling these colors meant something.

"Do these colors mean something?" I asked without even thinking first. The adults all smiled. "No," Storm grinned, then added, ",but Gambit picked out the colors, if that means something" The rest of the adults smiled, minus Logan, who never smiles, only on very rare occasions. I rolled my eyes at the Gambit thing, so the Swamp Rat knew about this…I'll hit him later.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled genuinely as I put the necklace on.

"No, thank you Rogue" The Prof. said then I walked out.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given her the necklace, she could do something um, inappropriate with Gumbo" I heard Logan comment, I rolled my eyes.

"Logan, Rogue's a smart girl, she knows what to do" Prof. answered.

I then walked into the kitchen to see Gambit still cooking.

"So you knew about the necklace?" I snapped at him, I wasn't mad about the necklace, I was just mad that he didn't tell me about it.

"Don't you like it chere?" Remy asked questioningly.

"Of course I do! It's just, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Is that why you asked me to the dance? Because you knew that you could touch me? If I didn't get this, would you still have asked me?" I sounded way dramatic there, but I felt like it.

Remy's face then got all serious, he then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Answer this question for Remy"

"Fine"

"When did Remy ask you to the dance Rogue?" He actually said my name, whoa, this must be serious.

"This lunch time at school"

"Did you see Remy in school for the rest of the day?"

"No" I answered questioningly.

"Well that's because Prof. went to the school and told Remy he needed Remy's help, which was picking out your gems, Remy asked him why, and Prof. said that Remy knew you best Rogue, which I do"

I looked down embarrassed, wow, Remy was the only guy that knew about my powers and yet he still wanted to go to the dance with me.

"And just to prove it more, Remy doesn't care if you're wearing the necklace now or not" Remy then leaned forward and kissed me. I was so incredibly shocked but something in me told me that I had to kiss him back, which I did; the kiss was so gentle, just like a first kiss should be. We both let go in need of air, Remy was smiling, not smirking his cocky smirk, but actually smiling genuinely, and I loved that smile of his.

"Well it was good thing you're wearing the necklace chere, or Remy would be dead by now.

I laughed a bit then I turned to leave, then Remy grabbed my arm and pulled off both my gloves. "Your hands look gorgeous when they aren't covered up, mon bel ange"

Ok, I so do not want to admit it, but I blushed, I seriously blushed, I wanted to hide it so I rolled my eyes instead, "Thanks Swamp Rat" I then did the most Kitty thing in the world, but I dunno, I felt happy, I kissed Gambit's cheek, I screamed inwardly for two reasons, one, I'm actually kissing someone without killing them and two, I'm turning into one of those couples that I was gagging about earlier! But hey, my guy's a whole lot hotter than the rest of those guys anyway, I didn't know I could do it, but I actually rolled my eyes at myself.

Ok, this is weird, the two most unlikely people to go to the mall is in the mall, yup, I was at the mall and so was Wanda, who, after two days of begging and Toad promising to do whatever she wanted for two weeks, Wanda agreed to go to the dance with him, and if you're wondering, no one knew about me and Gambit and the power necklace and stuff, I had asked all the adults and Remy to keep it a secret until I was ready to tell, I didn't want people to obsess over the necklace, which I'm sure they would do. My plan was to tell them at a time when everything was going well, like Jean was pregnant, Kitty was engaged, everyone else was drunk, or something like that.

In the mean time, me and Remy, I was used to calling him by his name now, which is something that I will roll my eyes on is just keeping it quiet, when we would eat dinner, we'd sit beside each other then secretly hold hands under the table, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true, but don't think I've gone soft on him, I still treat him with nastiness sometimes. Like once, when there was a baseball game, I was pitching and he was hitting, and I kinda purposely hit on the head with the ball, I just said a "He deserved it, he's a Swamp Rat" so that people would get the wrong idea. Although, Remy still has a little bump on his head for that.

Back to what I was doing at the mall with Wanda and the rest of the girls, we were shopping for dresses, nobody knew I was going to the dance, but I felt sorry for Wanda and went anyway, and later, I would discretely slip away and buy a dress for the dance, I mean, I don't have a dress, I never worn one considering my powers and my rebel-ness. I still was a rebel, but I wanted to look nice for once. I roll my eyes at that little statement.

"So, let's go in here first!" Jean said excitedly, I rolled my eyes and I seriously wanted to punch her.

"Hey Rogue, since you're not going to the dance, can you get me a smoothie?" Kitty asked smiling.

"SURE!" I answered a little to excitedly, I knew this because everyone in the mall was staring at me, even the people on the upper floors, well you can't blame a girl for being happy when her plan to sneak away just got easier.

"Um, ok" Kitty cautiously handed me some cash; I figured she wasn't expecting me to give in so easily, I then walked away slowly, well actually, I kind of ran. Wanda didn't look very happy to be in there and slowly slipped out; I didn't know that of course until she sneaked up behind me in a clothing store and whispered, "Busted", I screamed a bit then whirled around dropping some dresses on the floor.

"You're going to the dance with Remy aren't you?" Wanda grinned.

"Yes" I whispered quietly.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Yes" I whispered again.

"I knew it!" Wanda smiled proudly.

"Fine, you got me, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Wanda looked at me questioningly.

"Because of this" I held up my necklace.

"What's that?"

"It's my something that helps me control my powers, that way I can touch people"

"But you're still wearing your gloves" Wanda pointed out.

"So that people wont get suspicious"

"Oh, you're good, so you're telling me you kissed him?"

"I didn't tell you"

"But you did" Me and Wanda sounded like a couple of school girls right now.

"Well, um, yes" I answered defeated.

"HAHAHA, I knew it!" Wanda then did a little jig of some sort which scared the crap out of me.

"That's a little scary"

"Yeah I know, I've been hanging out with Tabitha a lot" Wanda shrugged and we looked for dresses together, a few minutes later, me and Wanda had found our dresses, mine was a black chiffon cocktail dress that was lined with dark green, it may sound fancy, but it looked punk-y if you ask me, I'd probably wear combat boots with it anyway. Wanda's was very…Wanda. It had short sleeves and it looked cut and ripped in the end, the color was black and red, we bought our clothes then we bought Kit's smoothie and got back to the store just in time as the girls were paying for their stuff. I quickly shoved my shopping bag behind me as the girls approached us. Kitty smiled brightly as she took the smoothie and sipped like it was the most delicious smoothie in the world, I rolled my eyes at her.

"So, Wanda, we didn't see you over there, did you get a dress?" Jean asked.

"Yup" Wanda held up a shopping bag.

"Ok then, how about you Rogue? Did you get anything?" Jean smiled at me, I rolled my eyes at her, it was a fair trade.

"Nope" I said nonchalantly, the girls fell for it and we began walking home.

The day of the dance was a little hectic, for the girls, it was hectic because they had to do their make-up and such, but for me, it was hectic because I had to go to the dance discreetly. 20 minutes after the girls and their dates left, I heard a knock on my door, Remy was just in time. I went out of my room and Remy stood there looking at me with wide eyes and a smile on his face. I was wearing the dress but had a shawl so people wont get suspicious, I had some black flats on, heels are very, very, uncomfortable. My hair was up in a small ponytail but I left my white strands down. I didn't put that much make-up on either.

"Chere…you look beautiful" Remy gently kissed me on the lips before we left, we were gonna use Remy's motorcycle, when he told me about it, I rolled my eyes since I thought he was being sarcastic, but I found out he was telling the truth, which did not make me at all happy. He handed me a helmet and I cautiously got up on the motorcycle, I mean, motorcycles are cool with me, but not when you're wearing a short dress, this bites.

When we got to the school, I thought he was going to stop there, but then he made a quick turn around the corner and we arrived on a small cliff. He stopped there and I got up, I then asked him, "Why are we here?"

"Well, I thought that since you didn't want anyone to know about you're necklace, we shouldn't go to the dance" Remy smiled and laced his fingers with mine.

"Oh wow, this place looks beautiful, Swamp Rat" I looked at the marvelous sight, there were candles everywhere, there was a blanket and on it sat an elegant dinner for two, "Gambit you outdid yourself, this place is great"

"Glad you like it" He put his arms around my waist from the back, which is such a cheesy thing to do; I rolled my eyes at him for that.

"Shall we, chere?" Remy led me to the blanket where we ate a very southern meal, Remy knew all my favorites, and I roll my eyes at how well this Swamp Rat knows me.

"Did Remy ever tell you how belle you are mon ange?"

"Yes you did actually" I don't know what came over me, but I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey Remy, I'm just wondering, but what do the colors of the gems in my necklace represent?"

"I chose red and black because they're the color of my eyes," Remy said proudly which earned a well deserved eye-roll from me. "And green," He paused as he stroked my face with his palm, ",because it's the color of your gorgeous eyes"

I blushed…big time…I think Remy saw it too because he kinda laughed at me, I just rolled my eyes at him.

He then leaned forward and kissed me romantically, we stayed that way for almost a minute and a half before breathing became a need, we both separated breathing heavily.

"Je Taime, chere"

"I love you too Swamp Rat" I smiled at him, he put his arm around my shoulder and whispered some very "adult" things in French in my ear, and there was only one thing I could do…roll my eyes.

**Ok, It's a little bad, but review anyway! **


End file.
